1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage systems and more particularly pertains to a new hanging closet apparatus for storing items in the ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,035; U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,949; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,619; U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,601; U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,852; and U.S. Des. Patent No. 362,814.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hanging closet apparatus. The inventive device includes a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall, a back wall, a first side wall, and a second side wall. A plurality of apertures is in the first and second side walls. A latch means selectively holds the housing in an extending position from the ceiling and a retracted position in the ceiling. The latch means extends through the apertures in the housing in a locked position. An enclosure receives the housing in the ceiling. The enclosure is mounted in the ceiling. The enclosure has two pairs of opposing walls. A first pair of opposing walls has apertures therein. The apertures in the enclosure are positioned such that the apertures in the housing are aligned with the apertures in the enclosure when the housing is in the enclosure. A biasing means biases the housing toward the retracted position in the enclosure. The biasing means comprises a pulley system coupled to the enclosure and the housing.
In these respects, the hanging closet apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing items in the ceiling.